Mid-week Workout
by EvenSolution
Summary: Just some spice of life for some of the RWBY characters. They have to workout sometime, right?


"Come on, I know you can do better than that."

"I'd like to see you get down here and bench this." Yang grunted, pushing a dumbbell slowly away from her face. Despite the strain on her arm, she was smiling. Sun was looking down at her, his hands ready to take the dumbbell from her, his lips smirking.

"Already did my set. I'll gladly take it next time, though." Yang scoffed audibly below him. "Alright, focus less on making fun of me and focus more on finishing your set. Just ten left now." Yang deepened her breaths, focusing herself more now, she listened to Sun counting down as she lifted up the weights. "Last one." His voice announced to her, and with one final push she had it up and he was helping her put the dumbbell in its holder. Yang sat up, flexing her arm and slowing her breaths. She stood up, fist bumping Sun before taking a few steps over to where the treadmills were. Coco was just finishing up her final minute on the machine. Sun and Yang watched as Coco practically sprinted full speed on the treadmill, sweat glistening on her forehead. It was one of the few times that the fashionista didn't look like a fashionista. She was wearing tight leggings and a tank top, her hair was pinned up on the top of her head, but there were stray strands that hung by the sides of her face. Coco leaned on the hand rails as the machine slowed, signalling that she'd finished her assigned time on it. Her chest heaved even as she stepped off it and walked over to Sun and Yang who were smiling, content with their workout.

"Alright, nice work, guys. Let's go get cleaned up." Yang announced, slinging an arm around Coco who quickly pushed it off after Yang began hanging off of her for support. Yang laughed and pushed her shoulder. "You got a ride today?" She asked to the taller girl.

"Yeah, Velvs is picking me up."

"Ooo, you two gonna go back to her apartment and have yourselves another workout, huh?" Yang said, nudging Coco with her elbow. "Eh? Eh?" Coco pushed her again, laughing as they departed from Sun to go into the change room. The two made their way to their lockers which were fairly close to the other. Both pulled out towels and began wiping off sweat. Yang pulled out a bottle of water from her bag in her locker and drained it, putting it back in her bag when it was dry. She pulled out her jacket it and hauled it over her yellow sports bra that she was wearing, then she pulled out her bag and slung it over her shoulder. When she closed her locker, Coco was ready to go as well, her own bag in her hand. They made their way from the change room and met up with Sun in the hallway, he had pulled on his usual dress shirt, but it was open, revealing his bare chest.

They made their way out to the lobby, talking about their workouts they'd done, pointing out certain flaws they'd seen or things that they'd wanted to improve or try. When they left the lobby, waving to the secretary, and made their way into the parking lot they saw that their rides were parked next to each other. Blake was stood next to Yang's bike, talking to Velvet who was leaning against a fancy sports car. Sun's car was on the other side of Yang's bike. Blake's face lit up as she saw Yang, Velvet's blushed as she saw Coco in nothing but a tank top and leggings. She never was good at hiding her emotions. Coco was the first to get to her vehicle, she put her hand behind Velvet's head and pulled her close so she could bend down and kiss the top of her head.

"Hey, bun. How ya doing?" She asked before passing her so she could open one of the back doors of the car, tossing her bag inside.

"I-I'm fine." Velvet responded, blushing more now, as Blake tried to push Yang away as she tried to hug her. Blake protested Yang's affection, insisting that she was smelly until Yang finally got a grip on her and kissed her on the mouth, holding it for a few seconds. Yang pulled away, smiling at Blake now. Blake turned quickly, intent on not showing her reddened cheeks.

"That's good, little one." Coco said, chuckling at the other couple's antics.

"I told you not to call me little one, it makes me feel like a baby." Velvet said quietly, holding her arm. Coco smiled, closing the back door before stepping slowly over to Velvet. Her hand came up to Velvet's cheek.

"But you are a baby," Coco said, bring her lips to Velvet's other cheek for a quick kiss. "My baby." Velvet looked down to her feet, even more embarrassed now. "Hop in, love. I gotta grab a quick shower at your place before I go home," Velvet shot a wink to Yang who was climbing onto her bike, sitting in front of Blake who was now holding her bag. Yang smiled back, shooting her a thumbs up before starting her bike up. "Come on." Velvet nodded and began to walk around the car, stopping near the hood so she could turn around to see what the commotion was.

"Oh, my love! It has been so long! Let me kiss you so you are embarrassed and I shall smirk slyly as I pretend that there aren't other people watching!" It was Sun. He had his arms locked around Neptune's neck who had apparently been sitting in the other car beside Yang's bike. Neptune caught on immediately, using his arms to dip Sun dramatically. The back of Sun's hand flew to the back of his head. "Oh, you are so manly, and we are so gay! So in love!" Everyone was laughing by now, watching the two man show that the two were putting on. Even Neptune was chuckling, causing Sun to stand up straight in case Neptune were to drop him. "Alright, guys." Sun said, giggling to himself as he picked his bag up off the asphalt. "Same time Thursday?" He asked, opening the passenger side door to his car, Neptune was getting in the driver's side.

"You got it." Yang agreed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'll be here." Coco agreed, opening her own car door, Velvet was already in the passenger seat. Yang nodded to the two of them before turning her head to ask Blake whether she was ready, the black haired girl nodded. Yang accelerated and pulled out of the lot, making her way quickly onto the street, smiling as Blake held tightly onto her waist. Next was Velvet and Coco. It took Coco a minute to pull out because she had to convince Velvet to shift gears for her because 'her arm was tired'. Velvet was oblivious to the fact that Coco only said this so she had a spare hand to rest on Velvet's inner thigh, though the shy girl didn't complain about the devilish woman's firm grip as they made their way onto the main road. Lastly was Neptune and Sun who had an argument for three minutes about who had the right to pick the song for the ride home. Neptune argued that the driver had rights to music while Sun said that shotgun was the dedicated dj. They both compromised on a song that they both liked and rolled down all the windows in their car so anyone within a quarter of a kilometer could hear not only their loud song, but the two singing terribly along with it. They pulled loudly out of the parking lot and onto the main road.


End file.
